Tanpa Emosi
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Sepertinya ada batu yang menendang kepalaku terlalu keras sampai membuatku tidak waras. Oh, maaf, sepertinya aku memang sudah terlalu sinting sampai-sampai isi kepalaku saja berpikir demikian.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naoyuki Kageyama.**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Spiritual, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Jaden & Yubel.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, typo, Broken Heart, maybe OOC, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Tanpa Emosi**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _"Kulihat Anda bertengkar lagi dengan Princeton dan Anderson, apa saya berkata benar, eh, Tuan?"_**

Sambil mengunci pintu kamar apartemen, Jaden melirik Yubel yang melayang di sampingnya. Sejenak, Jaden bergeming tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Yubel, lalu beranjak masuk ke ruang tidur. Dengan malas, pemuda itu melempar tasnya asal-asalan ke pojok kamar.

 ** _"Tampaknya apa yang saya katakan adalah kenyataan_** ," komentar Yubel.

"Kunci mulutmu, Yubel. Kamu tahu aku sedang suntuk hari ini, jadi tolong jangan berkata macam-macam," perintah Jaden tegas. Yubel menurut. Makhluk itu menunggu dengan sabar sementara Jaden melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari setiap pulang dari sekolah.

Bukan hal yang aneh. Hanya mandi, berganti baju, menanak nasi, barulah terakhir beristirahat dengan tenang di atas _futon_ yang tak pernah dirapikan atau berpindah tempat. Jaden terlalu malas untuk membereskan _futon_ , lagipula tak ada yang memarahinya meski ia makan tidur bersamaan di atas _futon_.

 _ **"Dari yang saya ketahui, jika Anda memasak, berarti Anda tak makan semenjak tadi malam. Apakah Anda terlalu dibuat sibuk oleh orang-orang yang menemui Anda?"**_ tanya Yubel penasaran begitu Jaden mencueki _futon-_ nya dan malah melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

Sangat tumben sekali bagi Yubel meski Jaden menganggapnya hal yang wajar.

"Setahuku kamu hanya khayalanku. Mengapa kamu bisa secerewet ini, Yubel?" tanya Jaden balik, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Yubel barusan.

Yubel mengangkat bahu sembari melayang di samping Jaden, **_"Anda boleh menganggapnya demikian, tetapi akan lebih baik jika Anda menganggap saya sebagai sesuatu yang lain,"_ ** jawab Yubel tak jelas.

Jaden menatapnya skeptis, "Kamu mau bilang bahwa aku ini _Indigo_ , begitu?" terka Jaden.

Yubel tertawa geli, _**"Bisa saja begitu. Namun, saya ragu apakah Anda benar-benar akan menyetujuinya. Mengingat Anda paling tidak suka membicarakan hal-hal semacam itu. Justru saya yang penasaran, selama ini Anda menganggap saya sebagai apa?"**_ balas Yubel memutar balik pertanyaan.

Jaden terdiam, melewati waktu beberapa menit sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dan mengambil sebutir telur dari keranjang kecil yang digantung di dinding.

"Sebuah batu menendang kepalaku terlalu keras dan merusak isi otak, mungkin?" jawab Jaden cuek. Tawa Yubel menggema seluruh ruangan, atau hanya Jaden saja yang mampu mendengarnya?

 _ **"HAHAHA! Saya tak akan heran jika Anda dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa! Mungkin Anda memang terlalu sinting sampai mengira batu itu bisa menendang!"**_

Jaden menyalakan kompor dan menaruh teflon kecil yang sudah dituangkan sedikit minyak di atasnya, "Aku memang sinting. Buktinya adalah keberadaanmu."

 ** _"Apakah Anda menyalahkan saya?"_**

"Tergantung kamu mau menganggapnya demikian atau tidak."

Setelahnya, seharusnya hanya terdengar bunyi percikan minyak dari telur yang digoreng.

Mungkin?

"Yang penting kamu tidak bisa berbicara dengan orang lain dan kamu adalah orang asing," tutur Jaden. Yubel duduk di kursi kecil yang tersedia di dapur, tak berniat menyahut. Jaden mengerling, melempar pandangannya pada Yubel.

"Kamu tidak berniat berbicara?" tanya Jaden seraya membalik telur dadar pada penggorengan.

Yubel menggeleng, _**"Tidak juga, saya hanya menunggu untuk berkomentar. Bicaralah apa yang Anda ingin katakan. Saya akan mendengarkan, tanpa saran tentunya."**_

"Aku suka itu," timpal Jaden. Tangan kirinya mematikan kompor sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih piring kecil yang tersedia di atas rak dapur. Dengan cekatan, telur dadar yang telah matang ditaruh di atas piring. Lauk selesai, tinggal mengambil semangkuk nasi dan sebotol saus tomat. Jadilah makan siang paket hemat ala kadarnya.

 _ **"Jadi, apa yang ingin Anda katakan?"**_ tanya Yubel.

Jaden diam, tak langsung menjawab. Sibuk mengambil nasi dari _rice cooker_ , bau nasi yang renyah dan masih hangat menerpa wajahnya. Ah ..., suara gemuruh di perut Jaden sudah tak bisa lagi ditahan. Betapa laparnya Jaden saat ini.

"Kamu tahu bahwa Chazz tertarik padaku, 'kan, eh, Yubel?" Jaden memulai pembicaraan dengan topik baru, tak sedikitpun ia menoleh ke arah Yubel. Tanpa melihat pun, Jaden tahu Yubel mendengarkan dan mengangguk.

"Dia mengatakan hal-hal yang kubenci—lagi. Oh, _shit_ , aku benci itu."

Yubel menelengkan kepalanya, tak mengerti.

Jaden membawa semangkuk nasi dan telur dalam piring menuju ruang kamar, ditariknya meja kecil yang terletak di pojok ruangan menggunakan kaki menuju ke sisi futon. Tak merasa tindakannya itu tidak sopan, Jaden menaruh piring dan mangkuk di atas meja tersebut.

"Kamu tentu tahu. Roman picisan tak berguna itu. Oh, Tuhan, mengapa mereka selalu mencekokiku dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu? Emosi semacam itu pilihan. Terserah aku mau memiliki pasangan atau tidak. Apa ada undang-undang yang mewajibkan semua manusia wajib memiliki pasangan? Aku sampai curiga isi pikiran Chazz bahwa ia bahkan berpikir anak baru lahir saja sudah legal dan tak haram jika dinikahkan," celoteh Jaden ngawur, "oh, maaf, sepertinya aku memang sudah terlalu sinting sampai-sampai isi kepalaku saja berpikir demikian," sambung Jaden.

Mau tak mau, Yubel menanggapinya dengan tawa liar yang tak bisa ditahan sama sekali meski Jaden tak bermaksud untuk bercanda.

Jaden tak acuh, justru makanan di hadapannya jauh lebih enak untuk menjadi pusat perhatian. Tangan kanannya sudah siap menyumpit nasi dan telur secara bersamaan, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Uh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat suara gemuruh di perut Jaden makin menjadi-jadi.

"Itu barulah Chazz, aku tak berminat menceritakan semuanya. Tapi itulah intinya. Berikutnya adalah Jesse," tambah Jaden sebelum menyuap beberapa butir nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Dia orang ketiga yang menganggap bahwa diri mereka adalah seorang pahlawan, hanya karena aku mau meladeni mereka. Lucu sekali. Yang mampu mengurusiku bukan hanya Jesse, bahkan Kak Koyo jauh melebihinya, tetapi tidak membanggakan diri seperti itu. Sungguh, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa kencang saat ia bilang bahwa perubahanku adalah berkat dirinya."

 _ **"Masa? Setahu saya, Anda malah makin licik dan sengaja bersikap baik di depan orang-orang. Ehem, kecuali pada orang-orang yang Anda hormati,"**_ potong Yubel.

"Aku menghormati mereka karena mereka mampu melebihi pemikiranku," sahut Jaden dan kembali mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya.

Lezat.

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Jaden sepenuhnya. Peduli setan dengan tawar menawar, nikmati saja yang ada di depan. Toh, Jaden tak pernah melihat Yubel makan sebelumnya. Sebungkus keripik kentang yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya pun sama sekali tidak menggugah selera Yubel—atau memang dia tidak bisa makan?

 _ **"Maaf saya menyela, Tuan. Tapi Tuan terlihat seperti kanibal dengan cara makan seperti itu,"**_ komentar Yubel.

"Sayang aku tak tertarik pada daging manusia. Daging hewan saja sudah membuatku jijik," timpal Jaden.

 _ **"Dibuktikan dengan acara muntah tak henti saat Anda mencium bau daging**_ **sukiyaki** _**yang sudah matang. Saya meragukan status Anda sebagai seorang** manusia **."**_

Jaden nginyem, lalu terkekeh geli.

"Aku hanya salah satu dari jenis manusia yang isi kepalanya terlalu sinting dan tidak pantas disebut manusia yang modus pada umumnya."

Modus? _Hell no_ , bisa gunakan kata-kata yang lebih sopan? Kesannya kasar dan merendahkan sekali. Jaden, apa kamu memang tidak takut mati atau jiwamu terlalu _maso_ sebagai seorang manusia? Walaupun ucapan itu disambut meriah oleh suara tawa Yubel.

"Apa aku salah? Aku hanya berkata sesuai kenyataan. Adakah manusia yang isi kepalanya sinting namun jenius dan entah mengapa selalu wajar sepertiku?" cetus Jaden sombong.

 ** _"Anda itu narsis sekali. Pastilah Anda sangat_ maso _sampai berani mengatakan itu,"_** komentar Yubel, tak mampu menahan senyum.

Jaden melahap sepotong telur, "Aku hanya orang asing. Untuk apa memedulikan ucapan orang asing?"

 ** _"Jangan terlalu percaya diri,"_** nasihat Yubel.

"Kurasa kesintinganku sudah menghapus sisi rendah diriku," sahut Jaden, kembali melahap sesuap nasi.

 _ **"Apa Anda berminat untuk bertanggung jawab atas semua tindakan Anda?"**_ Yubel menatap mata keemasan Jaden dalam-dalam, seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu dari balik warna emas tersebut.

"Bukankah kamu bilang bahwa kamu tidak akan mengomentari?"

 ** _"Oh, tidak. Saya hanya bilang bahwa saya akan mendengarkan dan tidak memberi saran. Saya tak bilang saya tidak akan penasaran dan bertanya."_**

Jaden menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya, wajahnya tak dapat menahan senyum.

"Aku suka itu, Yubel. Lawan terus diriku. Dan mengenai pertanyaan sebelumnya ... aku akan bertanggung jawab jika memang tuduhannya jelas aku yang bersalah. Bukan tak mau mengaku, itu namanya pembelaan diri."

Yubel melayang kembali, menghampiri Jaden. _**"Oh, tentu. Saya sudah cukup mengenal Anda, dan saya sudah tahu beberapa hal ganjil sebagai seorang manusia pada umumnya dari Anda."**_

"Oh, ya? Coba sebutkan," suruh Jaden tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari telur yang tersisa.

 ** _"Tidak mau. Tetapi saya akan mengatakannya apabila Anda menjelaskan mengapa Anda bisa menghormati seseorang,"_** tolak Yubel ketus.

Kurang ajar sekali. Perlu dididik lebih lanjut.

Jaden menarik napas panjang, "Penjelasannya akan panjang, Yubel."

" _ **Tak masalah. Pagi masih lama. Anda memiliki waktu sekitar tiga belas jam untuk menjelaskan sebelum berangkat sekolah,"**_ timpal Yubel tak peduli.

Sama saja Jaden tak akan bisa tidur malam ini. Tetapi ..., oh, sudahlah.

"Kamu pahami saja sendiri, aku tak tahu bagaimana menyebut intinya." Jaden menumpuk mangkuk dan sumpit ke atas piring, selesai makan.

 _ **"Tentu. Hal itu tak jadi soal."**_

Jaden mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ragu. Benarkah Yubel akan paham maksud penjelasannya nanti? Ah, biarlah. Yang penting jawab saja dulu.

"Secara simple, seharusnya aku mampu berpikir untuk menghubungkan emosi dan jalan pikir seseorang melalui pengamatan menjadi suatu teori. Itu cara termudah bagiku untuk memahami emosi seseorang. Tentunya aku tak lupa untuk mengikutkan segala macam kemungkinan reaksinya kelak sebagai seorang manusia pada umumnya. Tak selalu berhasil, tetapi itu berguna."

Jaden meraih sebotol air, melepas dahaga sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. Air segar mengalir dengan lancar di kerongkongannya.

"Fyuh ... Dari penelitianku, seseorang seharusnya tak akan sanggup bertahan mengenal diriku. Atau, paling tidak masuk daftar orang yang mudah bermasalah dariku. Tak peduli seberapa akrabnya, bahkan meski itu suatu ikatan yang berhubungan darah. Aku tidak akan memandang seseorang dari ikatan resmi. Bagiku semuanya sama saja."

 _ **"Ibu Anda akan sakit mendengarnya."**_

"Beliau sudah pernah mendengarnya, dan reaksinya biasa saja. Asal kamu tahu saja, Yubel, ayahku jauh lebih mengerikan dariku."

 ** _"Saya tak mau membayangkan."_**

Jaden tersenyum. Dibawanya peralatan bekas makan menuju wastafel. Tidak segera dicuci, karena Jaden terlalu malas mencuci peralatan yang belum menumpuk. Kecuali jika terpaksa atas perintah wajib tanpa banyak protes dari Alexis, tetangga satu apartemennya.

"Itu pilihan yang bagus."

 _ **"Lalu, bisa Anda lanjutkan penjelasannya?"**_ pinta Yubel tak sabar.

Jaden memutar bola matanya, mendengus jengkel sebelum melanjutkan, "Rumus yang kujelaskan barusan itu mempan untuk sebagian besar orang, cepat atau lambat pasti mereka akan menjauh atau menampakkan sisi busuknya. Hal yang sangat menjengkelkan, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa ... rumus itu sepenuhnya tak mempan pada beberapa orang yang pernah kutemui. Aku gagal total. Tak ada rumus yang mampu kugunakan pada mereka. Mereka melampaui daya pikirku, mampu melebihiku. Karena itulah aku menghormati mereka."

Yubel bersiul, _**"Apakah saya termasuk salah satunya?"**_ terka Yubel.

"Aku benci untuk mengakuinya."

 _ **"Wah, rupanya saya wajib mendapat penghargaan. Dihormati seseorang yang kelewat egois, luar biasa kikir ekspresi, idiot, otak tak ada isi saking sintingnya, tukang bohong, penjilat ulung, dan jalan pikirnya tak dapat diterka karena selalu berubah setiap saat. Dari yang polos sepenuhnya, mendadak berubah menjadi penuh kejahilan yang tidak bisa ditoleransi."**_

"Aku kesal mendengar itu."

 _ **"Lho? Bukannya saya sudah bilang akan meyebut hal ganjil dari Anda sesudah Anda menjawab pertanyaan saya? Siapa yang mau peduli? Orang semacam Anda tinggal lawan saja, tinggalkan untuk merenung sendiri, nanti juga jinak sendiri. Jika hoki, Anda pasti mentraktir makan atau diajak pergi ke taman hiburan. Saya menyayangkan karena tak dapat merasakan kehokian itu."**_

Jaden duduk di atas _futon_ , jengkel. Ingin rasanya Jaden melakban mulut tak tahu aturan macam Yubel.

 _ **"Itulah yang membuat cerita-cerita Anda selalu terdengar menarik. Meski saya masih heran. Mengapa Anda yang dianugerahi wajah alami**_ **poker face** _ **namun berjiwa**_ **joker face** _ **ini bisa terlalu pandai mendongeng, sehingga tak akan ada tahu apakah Anda sedang mendongeng atau curhat."**_

"Terserah mau menganggapku sedang mendongeng atau curhat. Pada dasarnya aku memang suka mendongeng." Jaden merebahkan diri di samping Yubel yang melayang.

 ** _"Saya tak mampu memahami pikiran dan tujuan Anda."_**

"Tidak perlu dipahami atau dimengerti. Aku pun tak tahu. Tetapi aku tahu bahwa isi kepalaku selalu berpikiran hal-hal yang mampu kunikmati, karena aku benci merasa jengkel disebabkan emosi berlebih tak berguna. Apabila aku terbawa emosi dan mulai meracau ... cukup dengarkan, dan anggap bahwa itu hanya dongeng belaka."

Jaden menutup matanya, menyembunyikan iris keemasannya.

 ** _"Apa alasan Anda?"_**

Jaden menjawab dengan senyuman terlebih dahulu.

"Aku benci dikasihani dan aku benci jika ada yang meminta maaf padaku. Sama saja aku sedang dihina bertubi-tubi. Mengasihaniku sama saja terkesan seakan-akan aku tak mampu berdiri sendiri. Meminta maaf padaku sama saja membuatku terlihat sebagai antagonis, terlebih ketika meminta maaf ketika emosi sedang tak terkendali. Maaf, aku bukan orang yang baik. Oh, ya, selamat tidur, Yubel."

 _ **"Selamat tidur, Tuan. Semoga Anda bermimpi indah."**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
